In conventional rotary lawn mowers, the engine is enclosed in a shroud in an effort to reduce the noise pollution and to improve the physical appearance of the mower as well as protecting the engine components from damage. With these types of mowers, the placement of the grass catcher container has been improved by moving the container from a side mounting arrangement to a rear mounted position. However, this arrangement introduced problems with respect to access to the engine which required either complete removal of the shroud or pivoting of the shroud about a horizontal axis. In either case, the grass catcher container and the support must be removed to provide the necessary access to and clearance for the shroud. This is a very irritating inconvenience and a source of trouble. The removal of the flexible container and support eventually results in damage to the container as by holes being torn in the container and the metal support becoming bent from accidental misuse.